The Ronin Warriors go to the future
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: This is a GW/RW x-over a first for me and this in answer to a challenge...Yuli makes a wish on the jewel of life after watching Gundam Wing...but does it work they he wants it to...? R&R please
1. The wish...

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam Wing or Ronin Warriors some really lucky people do, so be nice and don't sue!!! 

A/N: This is in answer to a challenge I read…so here it goes!!!!

It is calm and quiet evening in the Koji estate for a change. Kento is eating his 5th or 6th meal that day. Rowen is reading a book. Cye is swimming in the lake near Mia's house, and Sage and Ryo are watching "Gundam Wing" with Yuli. "Wouldn't it be cool if we could meet the Gundam Pilots, and have a chance to find out what there really like?" Yuli asks.

"That's quite impossible." Rowen answers Yuli looking at him forgetting about the book for a second.

"Why, Rowen?" Yuli asks refusing to let the matter go.

"It's a T.V. cartoon, and cartoons aren't real. Plus there is no way we could time travel anyway." Rowen answer closing the book cause he knew that was going to be a long night.

"But if we had those things could we meet them?" Yuli asks hopefully.

"Yes, but it will be quite impossible so for get it." Rowen replies taking his book and goes upstairs to finish reading it.

Yuli runs to his room and gets the jewel of life and puts it on. He then runs downstairs and out the door and to the lake. Hi, Yuli what are you doing?" Cye greats when he sees Yuli on the dock. 

"I am going to make a wish on the jewel of life to meet the Gundam pilots." He replies taking it off his neck and concentrating on it.

"Yuli you shouldn't try something like that you don't know if it will work, we do not yet fully understand the jewel's powers, it might kill you" Cye warns transforming into his sub armor.

Yuli pays no attention to him and puts the jewel above his head. Sage who senses the change runs out of the house with Ryo close behind. Both of them are in their sub armors. "Sage what's wrong?!!!!" Ryo yells after Sage.

"I can feel a strange power coming from the lake." Sage replies picking up speed.

"What do you think it could be?" Ryo asks worried.

"I don't know but I just don't want to sit around and find out." Sage replies arriving at the lake first.

"Yuli What are you doing??!!!!!!" Ryo asks seeing the bright light from the jewel.

"Making my wish come true." Yuli responds as if he was in some kind of trance.

"What's going on?!!!!" Mia asks seeing 3 of the Ronin Warriors in sub armor and Yuli standing on the dock holding the jewel of life, which seems to be admitting a strange white light, or was it pink (I couldn't tell^_^)..

"Mia go get the others, we have to stop Yuli from hurting himself, before it is too late!!!" Ryo yells to her before she could get to close. 

"Rowen, Kento!!!!! Hurry down to lake there is trouble!!!!! Yuli is attempting to do something dangerous!!!!!!!!" Mia yells running to the house as fast as she can.

"What is it mia?" Rowen asks putting on his sub armor with Kento right behind stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

"Yuli has the jewel of life and he says he is going to make his wish come true!!!! I don't know what that means, but the jewel is acting really strange!!!! Hurry please!!!!" She blurts out trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, no!!! I should stay to make sure he understood me!!!!" Rowen yell running as fast as he can to try and convince Yuli that he was making a big mistake.

Down at the lake the light kept growing brighter and brighter, and the Ronins' were knocked back every time they tried to make Yuli drop the object. It began to encircle the group until it covered everyone including white blaze that at the moment had just begun the chase. When everyone was covered in the light, the jewel pulsed once and everyone was gone.

************************In the year AC 195, about the same time everything was happening in the Ronins' world***********

  


Relina is introducing two new students to her school that she just happens to be the director of, and own. One of the two boys looks like he rather is somewhere else, and the other could care less about life in general. There both in a school uniform, and they appear to be the only boys in the entire school. After Relina talks, for about 10 minutes, the boys are asked to introduce themselves. Hi, my name is Quatre Rebaba Winner, and I'm glad to be here." The first boy greets a little cheerfully.

"My name is Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." The second boy greats, and his voice as and emotion less tone to it.

I would like to welcome you both." Relina says politely.

************************************In a circus somewhere******************

A young man and woman are getting ready for a performance. The young man seems kind of out of it when he talks, which isn't much. "Trowa are you alright?" The girl asks concern evident in her voice.

"Sis is this right?" He returns not sounding very sure about talking and his voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Yes, here let me get that."She answers taking something from him and putting it into a trunk.

"Something is not right, it just doesn't feel right." Trowa mumbles to himself taking his head in his hands.

"Trowa, Trowa!!!! Come on now what is wrong!!! Tell me!!!" The girl asks, more like demands.

"Its nothing I just remembered something, that's all. You can relax Cathy." Trowa replies and then shutters as a wave of pain hits him.

"Oh, Trowa why won't you let me help you." Cathy whispers so that only she can hear.

*******************On the moon*******************************************

In a base on the moon, Duo and Wufie are being held in a prison cell one of them is looking at something with an object that makes light on the wall. The other was just doing nothing except complaining to the other. All of the sudden, the airflow to the cells was cut off. "They cut of our air!!!!!" Duo complains a little loudly.

"Calm down if you want to live a little longer." Wufie says trying to calm Duo down, which wasn't working.

"But this is so not cool, what a lame way to go!!!!" Duo continues to rant for a while, and then notices that Wufie has stopped moving. "He has completely stopped breathing."

Duo then lies down on the cold ground and continues to mumble to himself until the end comes…. but does it really…?

***************************************Now in outer space*****************

We see 8 streeks of multiy colored light heading for Earth. Yuli is leading the way, with the Ronins close behind, each still in their sub armor and glowing their respective colors. Something unseen by any of them including white blaze separates them. Rowen is still in outer space and heading for the moon, while the others are heading for the earth…

Well that's it for chapter 1 chapter 2 is coming and so is chapter 3 is on the way for "um…the sailor scouts make new friends and an enemies" Note: that may not be the way I spelled it in the title, but you get the idea^_^ um…. again this in response to a challenge, but there is no way I can do 6,000 words or more in one chapter…. hope you like it *smiles *^_^


	2. Where are we now????????

Disclaimer if I must repeat myself I do not own rw/gw I have no cash thanks much

Disclaimer if I must repeat myself I do not own rw/gw I have no cash thanks much!!!!

Author Note: okay here is chapter 2 I was forced to retype it cause for some reason still unknown to me I have lost it.

We see a large room with a window facing some kind of water anda large desk. Two of the lights appear in the room and we can see that its Mia and Yuli. The two of them take in there surroundings. Mia is not sure what to think, but Yuli seems to know every conner inside and out. He goes over to the window where he sees a blue light land in the water causing a large splash. Yuli runs out of the large building with Mia close behind. In the hall she runs into Relina, who is very confused as to why a strange woman came running out of her office. Yuli makes it outside however and runs to the edge of the large water mass.

Cye not knowing what just happened pops his head of the water and sees Yuli standing there taking in every site acting like he had just seen it for the first time in his life. Cye climbs out of the water and walks up to Yuli. He starts to ask a question to the small boy when the site of a figure coming at them from a distance catches the corner of his eye. He takes up a fighting stance putting himself in front of Yuli. The person can be clearly seen now and she looks ready to fire her weapon at any second. "Who are and why are you here?" She asks point some kind of object right at Cye.

"Mam we are lost and we are looking for our friends." Cye answers moving one hand to salute.

"Very good come on I shall take you to see Miss Relina, but first you might want to change son." The person says leading Cye to the nearest men's room and left after he insisted he had normal clothes.

Relina decides to chase after Mia even though she knew that she must not do such a thing. She catches up to Mia yelling Miss I must speak with you, another thing that is unladylike. Mia turns to see a teenage girl chasing afterher and stops to see what the girl wanted. "Can I help you miss?" Mia asks thinking that she talking to a normal teenage girl.

"Yes I would like to have a few words with you if you don't mind right this way back to my office." Relina replies composing herself and acting like a respectable woman again.

"Yes mam sure." Mia answers not showing fear or wanting to let the girl know what she was really thinking.

"Now what were you doing in here, did you have an appoint mint, and why did you run out of hear so fast?" Relina asks in a rush as soon they entered the large office.

"First off I am lost. I have no clue what you mean by appointment and I was trying to catch up with Yuli who I might add ran out of here when he saw something out of the window." Mia answers just as quickly being used to it from Yuli and the other guys at times.

"There are a lot of disappearances it seems. I will help you find your friends. And outside alone is not the place for anyone that is not familiar with this place during this time of war. I will have the guards look for Yuli." Relina replies with a sigh wishing that this war would hurry up and end so no one else would get hurt.

"Miss Relina, I have brought you two boys that I found wondering around near the lake." The woman who found Cye and Yuli says with two boys in toe.

"Very good Noin you may go." Relina replies.

"MIA!!!!!!! I found Cye!!!!" Yuli cries when he sees Mia sitting in one of the large chairs in the office.

"Yuli not so loud." Mia scolds quietly.

"So this is Yuli, and do you know this other boy?" Relina inquires.

"Yes mam meet Cye, he to was in our little group. The other 4 missing people are Sage Date, Rowen Hashiba, Kento Rio Fuion,and Ryo Sonata. Also missing is White Blaze a large whitetiger. Thank you again for looking into this matter." Mia tells Relina in a calm manner like as if they knew each other all their lives.

************somewhere in the large school************

Two boys are standing by a railing watching people pass. All looks as if it is calm and nothing could go wrong. The perfect place. But these boys both knew it was far from perfect, and this place along with the whole planet would suffer. The one in short brown hair looked if he didn't care one bit, but deep down inside he felt the complete oppsite though he did nothing to show it. The boy standing next to him was very different. He felt the same way but he showed his disapproval a little more openly. Muttering during battles how wrong it was to fight, but how he would continue just the same. The blond haired boy turns to brown hair boy before speaking. "Heero, I have to leave and go get Sandrock. Even though I know fighting is wrong, we have a job to do. You already have Wing Zero, and you know that if anything were to happen you will have to protectQueen Relina." He says rather calm which wasn't unnatural for him.

"That I will, better get going I don't know how much time we have.." The boy known as Heero replies in a board almost emonationless tone. The blond haired boy leaves without saying a word to anyone.

************somewhere in a hot desert on earth still**********

Like always the sun shows brightly over an endless see of sand a few animals scatter about trying to stay cool. An orange streak of light can be seen flashing across the sky and something hits the earth hard. Kento stands up slowly taking in his surrounds as a little bit of sand wafts by on the breeze. Kento knows that he is in a desert and that it would not be very safe just standing there. He sheds his sub armor and starts to walk not having any clue as to where he was or how he got there. He stops when he hears the sound of an airplain and the sounds of gun shots. He breaks out into a full out run when he hears the sound of a plane crash. He does not make it to the crash stie however, because he spots someone coming towards him. Not sure what to think he stops dead in his tracts. "Sage." He thought as he sees blond hair from a distance. On closer view Kento sees that the person has much shorter hair and looked very hot and tired. "Are you alright? Kento asks the person when he could see him clearly.

"Yes fine thank you, are you knew around here?" The boy returns with a question of his own.

"No I am lost and I cannot seem to find my friends. My name is Kento and I am also very hungry." Kento replies putting a hand out to shake with the stranger.

"And my name is Quatre, I have some friends that will get you something to eat. Come on we can walk together." Quatre offers taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Thank you Quatre." Kento says as the two of them walk off.

******on the lunar base********

A troop of mobile suits approaches the lunar base on the moon at the same time a dark blue light seems to crash into it. The figure quickly releases a orb of energy around himself in order to breath. The people in the mobile suits land surrounding the figure not giving him a chance to get very far.

Rowen sees the objects coming toward him and readies himself in a fighting stance not sure what to make of the objects. He was still in his sub armor which wasn't much protection against the objects that were ten times his size and he didn't know humans were in them. They began to advance towards him and he lept to avoid a direct hit. He floated in the air above the things. One of the soldiers hit Rowen's unprotected head sending to the moon's surface much faster then he wanted. They then picked him up and threw him in one of the cells where two boys were being held. His sub armor came off as soon as he made it to the cold cell floor. 

*********Still in outer space in a colney*******************

A light rain had begun to fall and a lone boy is seen walking out in it. His clothes are soked to the bone and he acts as if everything is new. He appears lost confused like as if something his missing. He is even unaware of the bright light up head that is about to land at his feet. A crash is heard and the boy stops just of a figure in a green light. When the light dies down, the boy can see that it is a person. The person stands up and looks at the boy. Both are confused. Both people are quickly getting dreanched by the rain. Finally one of them speaks. "Hello my name is sage what is yours?" Sage asks the boy in front of him.

"I don't know." Is the reply that to sage seems a little quiet and full of fear.

"Come on and let me see what I can do abut getting you out of the rain and finding who you belong to. I too am lost so maybe we can help each other out." Sage says as not to scare the boy any more then he already was.

*************Back on earth near the mouth of a volcano********

The silence is broken when two more streaks of lights landing near a dormit volcano. One of the figures appears to be that of a human while the other appears to be a large white tiger. Both of the climb down the mountain only to be met by a group of mobile suits. The boy gets into a fighting stance while the tiger lets out a small growl. The mobile suits attack not giving them a chance and both tiger and human are knocked out and taken to the jail where they were to a white there fate.

A/n: I know I know the end of yet another chapter by me. Any questions feel free to email me with them and don't forget to review…please Don't worry I am not going to bad happen to the Ronins I love them all to much..though I can't say the same for certain pilots * glares * you know who you are. * gets an evil grin * okay until the next chapterJA NE!!!!!!!!


End file.
